Harama Usagi
Background Harama like most others doesn't remember his life before death. He however does remember some of his time in the the rukon district. He lived a small hut with several other people in district 25, not to dangerous not exactly safe. He lived for a long time in the district just sorta getting by, sometimes by any means nesscisary. After most of the people he came to know had either left or died he just seemed to wonder the districts. After a long period of time he came upon the seireitei and how the soul reapers seemed to so much more happy. He decided then and there that he would do whatever it took to become a soul reaper. A short period of time passed when he was accepted into the soul reaper academy. He did his work diligently and started to change over time from meeting people to getting to know more about the soul society. He towards the end started to become more lacidaical but still passed in the middle of the pack. He was assigned to squad 9. After a few years of work he gradually gained the needed experience to move up in the ranks. However after many years of work he started to grow tired of the Gotei 13 along with the central 46 and decided to take off in looks a way to help both the soul society and the human world more effectivly, if this meaned doing it alone he would. Whil wandering the soul society fighting off hollows he came across the vizards, a group whose spiritual pressure seemed to dwarf his even with all the work he had done. He choose to join them in hopes of saving everything around him. Apperance Harama wears the traditional outfit of all shinigami in the gotei thirteen. His zanpakuto Hebi rests at his left hip. He has long black hair that rests just below his shoulder blades. He has light blue eyes like that of a babies. He stands at nearly six feet with a very fit body. He also has a hollow mask which he is rarely ever seen wareing. Personality He is very loyal to his captain and his fellow members, however he often times will act differently depending on the time and what day it is. He has been known to have a truly explosive temper which has even affected his spiritual pressure. However for the most part hes a goofy lay about with no real cares in the world and one ambition, to become a captain. That ambition went by the wayside when he felt a great lack in ability with those around him and with the descisions of the central 46. He left the soul society in search of a way to help the human world and soul society not changing at all. Powers/Abilities He is able to use use most kidos and knows how to use very few without the incantations. He has met up with the Vizards and gained control over his hollow. When it comes to fighting he likes to keep things in quite close since close combat suits him and his weapon very well. Extremly skilled close-combatant: Since he doesnt believe in fighting anyone with anything less then his Shikai from the start he uses his well known ability of flash step to stay close at all times, to maximize the poisioning ability of Habi. Extremly conditioned endurence: He daily tends to just run and run and run. He trys to go as fast as he can for as long as he can, his personal record is running for two days straight going over 12000 miles. '''Fluxuating spiritual pressure: '''He has learned to force his spiritual pressure to fluxuate to keep his enemies off guard. It goes up and down rapidly never allowing the opponent to know how hard the strike actually will be. Zanpakuto Harama's zanpakuto's name is Hebi. It is a traditional zanpakuto before it is released. The Shikai release command is "Bite and Poison, Hebi!" He then proceeds to lay the face of the blade on his right forearm and the hilt on his left forearm where it becomes a pair of duel fang-like forearm wrist blades. The abilties of his Shikai are that a single hit can heavily poison any opponent along with create a second skin in which to slightly protect and create a look as if he were still there. He has achieved bankai but has not fully mastered it. His bankai is Kyojin Shikon Hebi "Giant fanged serpent" in which his sword literally becomes a giant fanged serpent with which he mentally controls.